


Too Little, Too Late

by garfunkelandgoats



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Depressing AU, I am so sorry, M/M, OW, Steve's really sad, because I'm a terrible person, i suck at writing sorry, sad Steve, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfunkelandgoats/pseuds/garfunkelandgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Winter Soldier never lost his mask and Steve ended up killing him without knowing who he was? Based on a text post by tumblr user buckybarneswho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Too Little, Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704043) by [minty_mix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix)



> I'm so sorry you guys

"Winter Soldier AU where Steve never rips the mask off the winter soldier so he never learns that it's Bucky and he ends up killing him and after he's dead Steve takes off the mask and realizes what he's done" --tumblr user buckybarneswho

\-----

 

There's a deep gash across Steve's cheekbone that he knows he really should get looked at, and he's battered and exhausted but oh _fuck_ , at least he made it out of that in one piece. It had been luck, really--unbelievable luck--that he managed to take the Winter Soldier down, but the Soviet assassin was never going to hurt anyone ever again and Steve felt relief and satisfaction wash over him. 

But when he looks over at the body of his enemy, lying limp and crumpled on the pavement like a puppet with its strings cut, there's a sadness that creeps into Steve's triumph. Seeing someone who was once so powerful reduced to nothing more than an empty, broken shell was much more sobering than he'd like to admit. 

Even worse was the thought that, vicious as he was, the Winter Soldier had been a _person_ once, with hopes and dreams and people who cared--how on earth did he end up like this?

It is with that thought in mind that Steve finds himself kneeling next to the fallen assassin, curiosity demanding satisfaction.

When the mask is removed, Steve can physically feel his heart breaking as the world comes crashing down. 

**_Nonono this can't be happening he's dead he's been dead for years why why why_ **

The face underneath him is a face that every inch of his soul knows, from schoolyard fights and sketchbooks that were never meant to be seen, to a shoebox apartment and dances and war and a train in the Alps and the _end of the line_. 

Steve makes an inhuman, anguished noise as he reaches out a shaking hand to caress the side of Bucky's face and **_he's so cold why is he so cold Bucky was always so warm, like a damn furnace in the winter_**.

"Bucky....what have they done to you?" **_What have_** I **_done to you?_** , Steve thinks, horrified. "Bucky please wake up open your eyes Bucky c'mon you said you'd be with me 'til the end this can't be the end I just got you back oh god please, **_I just got you back_** " 

He feels himself hyperventilating at the same moment he becomes aware of somebody standing behind him, speaking what are meant to be words of comfort. 

Steve doesn't know or care whether it's Natasha or Sam or the fucking Pope, why does it matter, when this dead mass murderer is wearing Bucky's face and he won't _open his eyes_.

Letting out a strangled cry, he gingerly lifts _Bucky's body_ from the ground and embraces him, burying his face into his shoulder and sobbing as he cradles his friend, confused and guilty and full of sorrow.

 

"I'm sorry Buck, I'm so sorry.."


End file.
